


Down the Middle

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Here, love serves as a function of life, not counting variables.





	Down the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

It's just so

hE _c_ **T** _ **i**_ _ **c**_

After a lifetime of

expla _nations_ and

tediousness and

never · being · **understood**

Hermione has come to want to

/*S*C*R*E*A*M*\

every day in

**f** **-** **r** **-** **u** **-** **s** **-** **t** **-** **r** **-** **a** **-** **t** **-** **i** **-** **o** **-** **n**

because _**no**_ one's on her ~level~

&& n_o one even appears to want to

_climb_

_up_

_ t_h_e_r_e _

**&** yet…

there's o·n·e cheeky _bastard_

with her brains, i.n.t.e.l.l.i.g.e.n.c.e.

but (n_o_n_e) of her

**TacT**

"Use it or lose it," he teases

He's old enough to damn well _know_ what he's

i/m/p/l/y/i/n/g

She's old enough to damn well _K N O W_ what she's

**getting · in · to**

But perhaps it's about time she tries being foolhardy, **no**?

**Author's Note:**

> B) Ooh… Maybe 'Mione's met her match? But I like it…the only one with her smarts… ;3 Okay, I'll admit it: I just love Lorcan in general. XDDD I wrote Hermione with Lysander, too, if anyone's interested: "Finally Get To…" I think I prefer Hermsander to Lormione… :3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki X3
> 
> 2017 note: Cute, but another of my 2011 fics that I think could use some fleshing out (or maybe just the pairing needs it). Eh. :P


End file.
